


Laurent's Name Day

by I_just_want_to_read_and_write



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Kings Rising, everyone is happy, laurent should be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_just_want_to_read_and_write/pseuds/I_just_want_to_read_and_write
Summary: Just a cute oneshot of Damen treating Laurent on his birthday





	Laurent's Name Day

Damen woke first, which was unusual but a blessing.

This way he got to wake Lauernt up with soft kisses and watch as the other man leant into them, small happy hums escaping his lips before he woke up enough to control his reactions. Half asleep Laurent was one of Damen’s favourites, not matter the embarrassed scowl on Laurent’s face when he realised what he’s doing. 

Despite Laurent’s more conservative nature he had gotten better at expressing his wants and needs, so when he never told Damen to stop waking him in such a way, Damen continued. At least on the mornings he didn’t rouse at a quick peck on the cheek, a hand brushing through his hair as Laurent left their rooms for the day.

Damen leant over and brushed the hair from Laurent’s face where he was lying, both of his arms wrapped around one of Damen’s, a foot hooked around his calf. Pressing a kiss to the tip of his ear, Damen whispered, “Happy Name Day.”

Laurent tilted his head up to the sound of Damen’s voice but made no other motion to say he was ready to wake. Damen pressed a trail of kisses from the arch of his cheek bone to the corner of his mouth. Laurent unconsciously squirmed closer, a hand falling across Damen’s chest. He pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Laurent’s nose which never failed to make it scrunch like a rabbits, awake or asleep. This time though, Laurent gave a very small smile and brushed his hand down Damen’s chest. 

When Damen bent to brush his lips across his sharp jawline, Laurent let on a sigh, deep and satisfied. Damen smiled. He loved it when Laurent was like this, so soft and relaxed. “Wake up, sweetheart,” Damen said into his temple.

At that, Laurent squirmed away from Damen’s voice, deeper into his torso, both of their legs fully intertwined now. His own voice rang out in an almost whine that never would have passed his lips had he’d been more awake, “Not yet.”

“Don't you want your present?”

Laurent paused, as if thinking, before his body went lax in a sure sign he’d fallen into slumber again. 

Damen sighed, thinking back onto Laurent’s twenty first birthday; Laurent had slipped the week before, admitting he hadn’t received a gift from a loved one since his brother died, at least not one that wasn’t tainted by the Regent. So when he woke up on his first name day with Damen, he’d been surrounded by gifts in the bed, ranging from riding gloves to floor plans to a new library. Damen was no longer allowed to be unsupervised with the royal coffers but it had been worth it to see Laurent gaze around the bed with the wonder a child had on Christmas day. 

Damen brushed a finger over the curve of Laurent’s ear and remembered the way he’d teared up; overwhelmed from the feeling of being loved, one he’d gone so long without. He’d pressed his face back into the pillows, the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment at being so emotional. Damen had never seen Laurent show such emotion back then and so had frantically asked what he’d done wrong, clumily patting Laurent’s hair. “Nothing, you stupid brute,” Laurent had finally snapped, climbing into Damen’s lap, tucking his face against the other’s neck. Laurent didn’t move for what seemed like hours, wetness touching Damen’s neck every so often, not even looking back at his gifts.

“Do you not want them?” Damen had asked.

It sounded like the words had been dragged from Laurent’s throat when he finally uttered, “I want them.”

“Okay.” Eventually Laurent had got a hold of himself enough to open his presents and snark at Damen for the amount of money spent that was actually his as well. Damen was too happy at the prospect of sharing everything to let it truly reprimand him.

Five years later and Laurent was still apprehensive to receive gifts, especially when, last year, Nikandros, Pallas, Lazar and Jord had all chipped in on a leather scabbard engraved with a pattern of both starbursts and lions. He’d made a few cutting comments and practically fled but the others knew Laurent well enough to joke that he must of liked it. 

“Wakey, wakey,” Damen poked him in the side.

Laurent squirmed away, “You butcher my language with your silly barbaric phrases.”

“It’s your name day!”

“All the more reason for you to let me sleep.”

“Okay,” Damen finally gave up, getting out of bed to request for breakfast in their rooms. He’d only just closed the door again when a pillow hit him in the back with Laurent’s frustrated grunt in his ears.

“You win. I’m awake,” Laurent sat up and scowled at Damen, “Where’s my present?”

Damen grinned, “Which one would you like first?”

It wasn’t until the next morning, with Laurent once again curled up to his arm, that Damen realised that Laurent had perhaps just wanted more kisses to wake to. He smiled and decided to do so today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading!  
> I love reading your comments, they make my day so let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
